Breaking The Rules
by Nicky7994
Summary: Aaliyah and her family move to La Push to start a new life and things are going fine until Jacob imprints on her but doesnt want anything to do with her and tries everything in his power to break the imprint. Will he be sucessful or will he hurt them both in the process...Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1-Special Dinner come with tears

**I had an idea and I love the Jacob stories so I had to make one. Some names are in Hawaiian so I have the pronunciation in case so without futher delay heres the story.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Aaliyah and her family.**

Chapter 1- Special Dinners come with tears

Most people come here when they want to get to paradise. But when you live in paradise where do you go to escape from real life or reality for a while. I'm Aaliyah and I live in Honolulu, Hawaii. I bet your wondering where I go when I want some paradise.

Well for me it's the water it's like I live there. I'm always in the ocean doing some kind of water sport. But my life is surfing that's what I live for that's my destiny I was born to surf. I'm sure you're wondering why that is well my dad was one of the best surfers around. Until he got attacked by a shark and my dad healed and could surf again but people said he wasn't how he use to be like that accident scared him mental so after one of his competition my dad never surfed again.

My bother Julian started to surf but I guess as he got older he realized he didn't want to surf anymore and he joined the Marines when he was 18. My dad wasn't too happy about it at first but then he accepted it. I guess because of my love for surfing, I was surfing before I could walk and I do great in the competition because my dad trains me.

"Liyah you coming or not?" Christian asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I look around and realize I'm in the water on my surf board next to my boyfriend and the sun is setting.

"Yeah sorry I just spaced" he laughs.

"I know come on before we miss some good ones" I smile and follow him out to the oncoming waves. We catch the wave and ride it out. I smile as the wind blows through my hair and we ride down and let it carry us to shore. Once we are close we walk the rest of the way and sit on the shore next to our stuff.

"Are you ready for the competition in November" he asks.

"Yeah, my dad's been having me work a lot" I say and he pulls me into his arms and I lay back into him and sigh. Christian and I met when he moved here from Colorado in middle school and stared dating our 8thgrade year. He was into surfing as well but not as much as me. He wasn't into competing like I was but he would come and watch me though.

"Your dad's always making you work" I laugh a bit.

"I know that's just how he is" I say and we sit as the sun finally goes down. My phone starts ringing. I lean over in get it out of my bag.

"Hello?"

"Aaliyah where are you?" my mom asks.

"At the beach with Christian"

"Did you forget that I told you to come home early today for dinner" I ran my hand through my wet hair.

"Aww shit, sorry mom I forgot" I say.

"Watch your language Aaliyah and just hurry home"

"Okay" I say and hang up my phone. I get up and put on my backpack.

"You gotta go" Christian asks as he gets up. I nod

"Yeah I forgot mom said I have to be a dinner tonight" he nods as I hug him and reach up and kiss his lips.

"See you in school tomorrow, Love you"

"Love you too" I say as I grab my board and run up the beach and head home. By the time I make it home my clothes are dry. I put my surfboard in the garage and walk into the house dropping my bag in the hallway. I walk in the kitchen and see my mother, she turns to me.

"Glad to see you made it Aaliyah"

"Sorry I lost track of time" she nods.

"I know, go wash up for dinner so we can eat" she walks into the dining room and I head down the hall grab my bag and sit it on my bed. I walk into the bathroom and wash my hands and I head into the dining room. I sit next to my 14 year old sister Keilani (KAY lah nee).

"You smell like chlorine" she says smiling at me. I smile back at her even though most people don't get along with their sisters I do. I love Keilani she was like my best friend her and I do everything together and tell eachother everything.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say and I look across the table at my 6 year old sister Pualani (poo ah LAH nee). But we all called her Pua (poo ah) or Pooh Bear.

"Hey Pooh Bear" I say and she smiles at me.

"Hi Liyah" she says back. I look over at my dad and smile.

"Hey Dad" he smiles back.

"Hey Liyah how was the water?"

"Great" he nods and we all hold hands and say grace. Once we get our food on our plates we all start eating.

"So what's up with this 'Special Dinner'" Keilani asks and I laugh a bit that was Keil never one to beat around the bush. My mom looks over at me dad and he nods and she smiles.

"Well girls your father and I have some good news" we look at her waiting for her to finish. "I'm opening up a new restaurant."

"That's great mom" I say.

"Yeah that cool are you building it downtown or around here?" Keil asks. As my mom looks back at my dad and then at us.

"Well that's the thing it's not going to be here" I look at her and my dad confused and I'm not the only one.

"Well if it's not here where on one of the smaller islands?" I ask.

"It's being built in La Push" my mom says and both Keil and I stop and look at her.

"As in La Push, Washington?" she asks and my mom nods. My mom was Quileute and my dad was Hawaiian. My siblings and I were a good mixture between both parents Keilani and I have long brown hair from my dad's side and Pua and Julian have black hair like my mom. Keilani and I get our brown eyes and our light tan skin tone from our mom but we act like our dad. Pualani and Julian get their light brown eyes and their tan skin tone color from my dad but act like my mom.

"Well mom I'm going to miss you" Keil says and my dad sighs.

"No Keilani we are ALL moving to La Push" he says and Keil stops eating.

"What?! Are you serious?" she asks shocked.

"Yes we are serious" my dad answers and I'm shocked as well I mean we knew my mom grew up in Washington and my dad grew up here. I've visited La Push some summers to hang out with my cousin Kim and she's came here but I can't believe my parents are serious about this. I mean I love Kim, my aunt and uncle but I love it here in Hawaii too.

"Dad but all my friends are here" Keil whines.

"You can always make new friends Keilani" he says

"Where will we be staying?" I ask.

"On the Reservation near your Aunt Jasmine and you and Keilani will be going to La Push Tribal High School with Kim and Pualani will be going to La Push Tribal Elementary" my mom answers.

"But my mom I'm a senior this year I don't want to have to move and make new friends?" I've had the same friends ever since Pre-K.

"It's still the beginning of the year" she says "You're always good at meeting new people Liyah and you'll have Kim" I look at me dad.

"And what about surfing?"

"There's a beach in La Push so you can practice and if there are competition we'll drive to them or fly" he says and I sigh and lean back in my seat their minds where already made up we were moving. I'm excited to see Kim again because it's been awhile since I've been to La Push and I miss hanging with her.

"But-"

"No buts Keilani we are moving and that's final" my dad says with a lot of authority which basically lets Keil and I know there's no way we're getting out of this.

"When are we leaving?" Pualani asks.

"Friday" my mom says to her and Keil and I glance at eachother.

"This Friday?" I asks and my mom nods and Keil sighs and crosses her arms over her chest and I shake my head its Tuesday night right now. The rest of dinner was very quiet and when it was over Keil and I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

After we're done clean I go and take a shower to get the chlorine off of me. I change into my pajamas and walk back into my room I see Keilani sitting on my bed.

"They can't do this" she says once I close my door.

"Well they're our parents and we have no choice" I say as I put my wet hair in a bun.

"I don't want to leave my friends and Jonathan just asked me out last month" I sit next to her I know how she feels I have to tell Christian I'm leaving and I'm not sure what he's going say. But she just started her relationship with Jonathan even though they grew up together they just realized their feelings.

"I'm sorry Keil, I'm sure he'll understand" she looks over at me.

"Really you think so?"

"I'm sure he will if he cares about you like you say he does" she nods.

"Whats Christian going say?" she asks I sigh.

"I have no idea I just hope he's not too mad"

"Well good luck" she says getting up.

"You too" she looks back at me.

"Thanks Night Liyah"

"Good night Keil" I say as she walks out of my room. I lie on my bed and look out my sliding door out at the beach and the stars.

The next morning I get up decided to wear my favorite skinny jeans and my Haley Convertible Top. I also decided to keep my hair down in its natural brown waves. I slide on my black sandals and I grabbed my school bag and walk down the hall to the kitchen.

My mom was in there making breakfast and I'm sure my dad was off at work. I walk in and kiss Pualani on the cheek and sit next to her.

"Good Morning Pooh Bear" she looks up from her waffles.

"Good Morning Liyah" I look over at my mom.

"Morning Mom" she turns and smiles at me.

"Good morning" she hands a plate and I start eating. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know" she walks to the kitchen door and yells.

"Keilani hurry up and come eat breakfast!" she walks back and starts washing the dishes she use to cook with. Keil finally comes into the kitchen and she had on jean shorts and a tank top shirt and her hair straight.

"Morning" She says sitting next to me.

"Morning Keil" Pua and I say at the same time. She grabs her plate and starts eating

"Good morning Keilani" my mom says and Keil doesn't say anything and I know she still upset about the move.

"Well mom we better get going see you later" I say as I put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Bye" she says as I walk to the door.

"Bye Mommy" Pualani says as she runs to the door and stands next to me. Keil walks out the kitchen and we leave we drop Pua at school and we walk to the high school.

"I'll see you later" I say to her as she walks off to where her friends hangout.

"Later" I go to where I meet my friends at and I find them all there.

"Hey Aaliyah" my best friend Leila says to me.

"Hey" I say with little emotion and this sends up all kinds of red flags.

"Whats wrong Liyah?" my other friend Taylor asks. I sigh

"I'm moving this Friday"

"What!?" All my friends asks.

"Are you serious?" Alyssa asks I nod.

"Where are you moving too?" Leila asks.

"Washington"

"Why?" I shrug.

"My mom's opening up a restaurant but I think she just wants to be near her family" they all nod.

"Have you told Christian" Taylor asks I shake my head.

"No I just found out last night" As if on que Christian and some of the guys walk up.

"Hey Liyah" Christian says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey" I kiss him as the girls and guys talk to eachother. The bell rings and we all go to our classes. Which my first period I had with Christian, Leila and Rico.

"Whats wrong?" I look over at Christian confused.

"Huh?"

"Whats wrong you're really quiet so I know something's wrong" he says and I sighs.

"We have to talk but I don't want to do this now so can we go to the beach after school?" He looks over at me unsure but he nods. I silently dread the end of the day because I'm really not sure how I'm going tell him.

As the end of the day came to an end I waiting for Keil at her locker so I can tell her to walk home without me. I finally see her approach and I can tell by the look on her face today wasn't a good day.

"Hey Keil everything okay?" she shakes her head.

"No its not Jonathan says he didn't want to be in a long distance relationship but he still cares about me and want us to stay friends" I pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Keilani" she pulls away then opens her locker.

"It's okay I'm over it" but I know she's lying Keilani never likes to show her feelings. "Have you told Chris?"

"No I'm going to this afternoon at the beach, so can you pick up Pua on your way home" she nods

"Yeah I can and good luck" She says as she closes her locker.

"Thanks and it'll be ok Keil" she looks at me.

"I hope so"

"Hey Keil" I turn and see Chris

"Hey Chris, See you at home Liyah" she says walking away.

"Hey" Christian says to me. I smile

"Hi, you ready?" he nods and we walk to the beach silently. When we get to the beach we sit in the sand near the water.

"So what is this about Aaliyah?" I sigh and look out at the water.

"I'm….moving" he looks over at me in shocked.

"When are you leaving?"

"Friday" he sighs and looks over at the water.

"Where are you moving too?"

"Washington" when he doesn't say anything so I continue. "It's not that far away"

"I know but you're still leaving"

"I don't want it to end this way" I say as he looks down.

"Me either Aaliyah but let's face it I don't see a long distance relationship working" I don't say anything and he continues. "Aaliyah look at me" I turn my eyes to him.

"I'm always going love you no matter what but…"

"I understand" I say and he leans in and kisses my lips softly.

"Goodbye Aaliyah" He says as he gets up and walks away and I turn and look back over at the ocean as tears slide down my face.

"Goodbye Christian"

**I hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2-Is something wrong

**Thank you guys for reading and Following **

**So heres chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer-I only own Aaliyah**

Chapter 2-Is something wrong

The next few days we didn't go to school we stayed home and helped my mom pack everything and the movers came by to get everything. We were staying in a hotel near the airport until our flight this morning. I noticed my sister on the balcony and decided I should talk to her.

"Hey you want some company?" I ask she doesn't turn around.

"Sure" I walk over and lean on the rail and look out at the city.

"Are you still upset over Jonathan?" she shakes her head.

"No I'm over that…I'm just…..scared I guess" I look over at her.

"Of what?" I ask.

"Of moving…I mean we've been here all our lives and I'm use to visiting La Push for a little while but not leave and never come back"

"We'll still visit and I'm sure you'll love it in La Push" she shrugs.

"Let's hope so…."

"You will trust me" I put my arm around her shoulders. "Now come we have a flight to catch"

She smiles and we walk back inside and our mom was making sure things were ready.

"Okay come on girls we have to go"

"Where's dad?" I ask getting my bags.

"Downstairs waiting for us lets go"

After we meet our dad downstairs we head to the airport. On the plane I lean back and close my eyes and let the dreams fill my mind. I'm waking up been my sister. I look over at her.

"What?"

"Come on we're here" she says getting. I get up and follow her and my parents off the plane and to baggage claim. Once we get our bags and a rental car we drive from Port Angles to La Push. My mom and dad were talking to eachother and answering any questions Pua asked.

"Okay we're here" my mom says eagerly. I laugh a little I know she misses her older sister. We get out and my mom knocks on the door. It was a nice two story house. I look around thinking of all the summers I spent here at this house. I'm pulled out of my thoughts to my mom and aunt's voices.

"Hey Jocelyn I'm glad you guys made it" my aunt says as she hugs my mom.

"Thanks again Jennifer for letting us stay the night" my mom says as the let go.

"No problem at all" she says as my Uncle Robert comes in and hugs us and starts talking to my dad. My aunt turns to us.

"Hey girls look at you, you all have grown up" she says as she hugs us and we smile.

"Hey Aunt Jen" Pua says

"Where's my favorite cousin Kimmy?" Keil asks.

"Right here and Ugh Keilani do you have to call me Kimmy?" We all turn to see Kim coming down the stairs.

"Of course if I don't then I won't feel complete" Keil says with a smile and Kim rolls her eyes but smiles and hugs her.

"I miss you guys" she says as she hugs me.

"We miss you too" I say as she hugs Pua and my parents.

"Well you two will be staying in my room so if you want to go and put your stuff down?" Kim says to Keil and I. We nod and follow her upstairs.

"Wow its change since I've been here last" I say as I look around.

"I know it's been like what two or three years since you've been here?" I put my bag in her clothes.

"Something like that" she sits on her bed and Keil sets her bag next to mine and I sit on Kim's bed next to her.

"Where is mom, dad and Pua sleeping?" Keil asks.

"In the guest room down the hall" she nods and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the guest room to sleep, so don't wake up me up unless the house is on fire" she says walking out. I shake my head.

"Same old Keilani huh?" Kim asks with a laugh.

"You have no idea"

"So what's been up girly how have you been?" she asks.

"I've been good just practicing a lot" I say with a shrug and I look over at her. "So when am I going get you on a surfboard?" she laughs

"Never, you know I can't surf"

"It just takes practice"

"So how's Christian?" she asks and I sigh and look down.

"Okay I guess….he and I broke up" she looks over at me shocked.

"What?! When? Why?"

"This week and because I was moving" she looks sadly over at me.

"I'm sorry Aaliyah" I shake my head.

"No its fine I guess it wasn't meant to be...and plus I get to see my favorite cousin anytime I want now" I say as I hug her and she smiles and hugs me back. I look around her room and notice a few picture of her and me and some of her and a guy.

"Who's that?" she looks over to where my eyes are and she starts blushing and smiling like crazy.

"My boyfriend Jared Cameron"

"Who's Jared Cameron and when did you guys start dating?"

"You remember I told you about Jared a long time ago" I thought back to my summers in La Push with Kim and I do remember her having a crush on a boy who she sat next to in one of her classes but he paid her no attention and I thought he was a jerk for that. Then it came to me and I look over at her in surprise.

"You mean jackass Cameron who always ignored you?" she laughs and nods.

"Yes but he's not like that anymore" I look at her unsure. "I'm serious Liyah he's very sweet, kind and caring I'm in love with him"

"As long as he makes you have then I'm okay with it….but if he hurts you then I'm kicking his ass" she laughs and nods.

"Okay but you don't have to worry about that trust me" I nod and turn as I hear the door open.

"Hey girls" my mom says in the door way.

"Hey Aunt Jocelyn what's up?" Kim asks.

"I just came to see what you girls are up too?" we shrug

"Nothing just talking" she nods and looks around.

"Where's Keilani?"

"In the guess room sleeping"

"That girl" she says "Anyway where all going to look at the building for the restaurant and hangout in the city"

"Did my mom tell you about the bonfire tonight?" Kim asks.

"Yes she did, she said that you were going to meet up with some of your friends and where going go there?"

"Yes I am…um Liyah and Keil can come with me?" my mom nods.

"Okay that's fine…leave Keil here let her sleep we'll come back and get her" we nod as she turns to leave.

"Whats this bonfire?"

"It's just something that some people go to we sit on the beach and eat good food and listen to the tribal stories" I nod.

"Sounds cool" she nods

"It is so if you want to get ready you came because Jared will be over soon and we're going over to Emily and Sam's house and you get to meet everyone" I nods and look down at my outfit I did want to change. I got out some skinny jeans and a Hollister top.

"You can you the shower up here and I'll use my parents" Kim says as she gets the clothes she plans on wearing. I nod and head to the bathroom after I get out the shower and change my clothes and straight my hair I can hear the shower from downstairs.

I decided to go check on Keil and she was curled up on the bed sleeping. There's a loud knock at the door. I close the door to the guest room and head downstairs. There's another knock at the door. I open before the person can knock again.

I look up at the guy or should I say man standing before me. He had short black hair and he was tall and very muscular I figured he was from the Reservation by his tan skin tone.

"You're not Kim" he says to me and I roll my eyes I know who this is its Mr. Jackass Cameron himself. He defiantly grew up since I saw him last but still had the same face.

"I know" I say as I walk away from the door into the living room. He closes the door and follows me.

"So who are you?" he asks with an edge in his voice.

"I'm Aaliyah, Kim's cousin" he nods and relaxes a little more.

"Oh…where is she?"

"In the shower" he nods and its quiet for a minute before I set Mr. Cameron straight. "My cousin seems to be head over heels for you…so if you ever hurt her then I'll kill you. Got it" he smiles.

"You don't have to worry about that but yeah I got It." there's a silence after that then Kim finally comes out. Her face lights up when she sees Jared sitting on the couch.

"You're early" she says to him as he kisses her.

"I know I had to see you" I look away and get up I really don't want to watch them make out. I walk into the kitchen and get something to drink. After a few minutes Jared and Kim stroll in and I just smirk at them.

"Sorry about that Liyah" she says to me.

"It's fine. Just let me know when you're going make out so I can leave" she laughs and Jared smiles

"Sure no problem" she says.

"Are you guys ready?" Jared asks and we nod and we follow Jared out of the house and into his car. He drives as Kim tells me about their friends. Once we're there Jared doesn't waste time getting out of the car. He waits for Kim and I get out.

I look at the house in front of me. I was small but it's cute feels very homey. Jared walks up the steps and right into the house without knocking. Kim and I follow and the lovely smell of food catches my attention first. I close the door behind me and notice the guys or men that look just like Jared but some are either shorter or not a muscular or taller and more muscular.

"You must be Aaliyah" I turn to see a beautiful woman in front of me. She smiles at me and I notice three long scars going down the side of her face. She pulls me into a hug and I could tell she doesn't let what happen to her dominate her life.

"I'm Emily it's nice to finally meet you" I smile back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too"

"Liyah these are the guys" I look over at the guys.

"This is Sam, Emily's fiancé" I look over at the tall male she pointed at and he nods at me and I wave. "That's Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry and Jacob" I look at the guys as she pointed them out and my eyes fall on the last one named Jacob.

His eyes meet mine and I feel something like I can look into his brown eyes all day. I notice he looks shocked and surprised and then I see anger and annoyance. He breaks eye contact he gets up and pushes past Kim and I and runs out the door.

I look over at Kim and she looks surprised and a little upset and some of the guys as well.

"Did I do something?" I ask and Kim looks at me.

"No….um Jacob has been in a bad mood lately" she says I nod

"Come on guys" Sam says and the guys follow him out. Kim pulls me into the kitchen with her and Emily.

"What was that about?" Emily and Kim glance at eachother.

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3--Stay out of my way

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything but Aaliyah and her Family**

Chapter 3-Stay out of my way

"Nothing don't worry about it...You ready to go to the beach guys" Kim says and Emily nods as she finishes what she's doing. I look between the two of them something was up but I live by 'don't ask don't tell' policy and I have a strong feeling that even if I asked they wouldn't tell me. I nod and we get the food together and head to the beach.

As we're walking there Kim started up conversation. I was drifting in and out of the conversation. My attention was on the woods and how beautiful this place was. I thought it was nice how Emily didn't live far from the beach. There was a long table set up so we just put the food up there.

"When is everybody getting here?" I ask looking at my watch it was already 6:45.

"The boys are on their way and everyone else should be here about 7-ish maybe 8" Emily says and I nod and help them set the rest up.

_Jacob_

This is wasn't suppose to happen I wasn't suppose to imprint on her. I don't even know her and yet my mind keeps thinking about her brown eyes and face….No stop it Jacob you love Bella she's the only girl for you.

"Jake what are you doing you know you can love Bella" Embry says in wolf form. I notice the rest of the pack as well.

"Yeah, Bella doesn't even want you she wants her leech" Paul thinks and I growl at him.

"You don't know anything" I snap at him.

"I know she's never going feel for you what you feel for her because she not meant to be with you" he snaps back and I growl and get his face.

"Bella and I will be together"

"Stop the both of us!" Sam says in his alpha voice and Paul and I back down.

"Jake what about Aaliyah she's your imprint?" Seth says trying to be the voice of reason.

"I don't care I never wanted her to be my imprint"

"You know we don't get to choice our imprints" Jared says "She's your soul mate you can't just deny her"

"Watch me"

"Jacob you idiot you know you can't deny an imprint it'll cause you and her physical pain" Leah says putting in her unwanted two cents. I was going to do everything in my power to break the imprint. The thought slipped in my mind and I got looks from everyone.

"Jacob breaking the imprint is impossible" Sam says to me and I sigh sure he's going make me accept it. "No I'm not going make you accept the imprint but before you hurt her and yourself maybe you should give her a chance" I nod and get up and start walking away.

"Jake where are you going?" Seth asks.

"To clear my mind"

"He means to go see Bella" Leah says and I growl at her.

"Leah" Sam says in a warning tone. "Go Jacob just don't be late" I nod and let out into the woods towards Bella's house I needed to get my mind off of this imprint stuff.

Once I get to the woods of her house I shift back and I put my shorts on and walk up to her house. I knock on the door and she answers and I smile and pull her into a hug.

"Hey Bells" she smiles and hugs me back.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I shrug as I walk in the house.

"I just wanted to see you" she smiles.

"How are things going?" she asks I wasn't sure if I should tell her I imprinted or not because I don't know how she's going take it or if it'll mess up our chances together. So I decided against it.

"So do you want to do Bells I only have a little while then I have to go"

"Why?"

"The Pack is having a bonfire" she nods.

"Oh, how about a movie" I nod "Ok then you pick and I'll make popcorn" she walks into the kitchen and I go over to the movie case and pick out the Wolf Man. I put it in the DVD player and she could back with a bowl of popcorn.

"What did you pick?" she says sitting next to me.

"You'll have to wait and see" I say with a smile and she smile and gets close to me. I smile to myself Bella and I were meant to be and I'm going to do everything I can to break this imprint.

_Aaliyah _

All the guys are come back and I notice Jacob isn't with them. Sam and Jared go and hug Emily and Kim. The youngest one Seth comes up to me.

"Hey Aaliyah this is my sister Leah" he says pointing to a girl who is tall but not as tall as the guys and tan skin with short hair the stops at her neck. I smile at her.

"Hey" and she just glares at me nods and walks away to the rest of the group. I look at Seth.

"I don't think your friends like me that much" Seth shakes his head.

"No Leah doesn't like anyone and Jake well he's just being stubborn" he says and I just nod and he puts his arms around my shoulders and walks to the fire that Paul and Embry where starting. Once the fire is started most of the guys go and play a game of football.

"Hey Aaliyah do you want to play?" Seth asks and I shake my head.

"I don't know how to play football" he looks like he was about to argue. "But I'll watch" the guys call his name and he runs back to the group. Kim sits next to me on the log and we watch the boys as they play a few games.

Once it gets dark and the sun goes down we sit around the fire all of talking. Emily's niece Claire comes and she's the same age as Pua. I notice her she loves being around Quil and I smile because he seems like he enjoys her company. I even met Sue Clearwater Quil Sr. and Billy Black.

"Hey Jake welcome back" Quil says once Jacob reaches the group. I didn't even realize he was here. He mumbles something that I don't catch and sits next to Embry.

"Aaliyah, Kim said you have other siblings?" Emily says to me. I look over at her and nod.

"I do one older brother and two little sisters" I say and I look over to the elders and see my aunt, uncle, parents talking with them. I see Pua running to the group coming to me. A smile jumps on my face and I stand up so I can catch her when she jumps at me. When she's finally near me as I expected she jumps into my arms.

"Hey Pooh, how was the restaurant?" I ask.

"Awesome you have to see when mom starts decorating it" I smile.

"I'm sure it's going to be great" I look over to the group watching us.

"Everybody this is my sister Pualani but we all call her Pua or in my case Pooh Bear" I say tickling her and she laughs.

"That's what they call me but it's Claire Bear" Claire says.

"Really?" Pua asks.

"Yeah do you want to build sand castle with me?" Claire asks.

"Yeah sure" she jumps from my arms and she and Claire run to a stop not from the group. I smile and shake my head. I look over to the group of elders and my mom and aunt are talking with Sue and my uncle with Billy and Quil Sr. My dad was saying something to my sister and then she started to walk over. She stopped when she got to me.

"Hey how was sleeping?" I ask.

"Good before mom woke me up" I laugh as she looks at the group. "Hey Kimmy, Hey Everyone"

"This is my sister Keilani" I look over at my sister. "Keil this is Emily her fiancé Sam, Paul, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Kim's boyfriend Jared and Seth" The groups says hey to her and she looks around the circle and stop at Seth.

They stare at each other for a while and Seth looks shocked and everyone is watching them but I don't understand and either does Keil. Because after a while she just looked at him confused like. She looks away and her and I sit down and she turns her attention to Jared and Kim.

"So Kimmy I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" Keil teases and Kim gets beat red and everyone laughs a bit.

"Yeah I do" Keil nods and looks at Jared.

"You hurt my Kimmy and I'll kill you. Got it" all the guys laugh as well as Jared.

"Yeah I got it" she nods and looks over at me.

"Oh and before I forget dad says we're not staying long"

"Why?"

"Because you have an early morning" she says patting my leg and I groan. I know he's going make me practice I just thought he'd wait until we got settled.

"Damn, you'd think he'd give me a break and wait till we get settle" Keil laughs.

"Please have you met our dad" I nod my dad didn't care rain or shine, sore or sprain if it wasn't life threating or very serious then we were up at 6 surfing.

"So you guys are going to Tribal with Kim and the boys" Emily asks and I nod but Keil looks around at the guys.

"You all are in high school?" I know she was thinking the same thing I was they all looked too old to be in high school.

"Yeah well Embry, Quil, Jake and Seth will" Sam answers and Keil looks at the group again then back at Sam.

"And how old are you guys?" Sam smiles.

"I'm 20, Paul and Leah are 19, Jared is 18, Embry, Jake, and Quil are 17 and Seth is 15"

"Wow" she says and we all laugh. I notice Jacob glaring at me every once in a while. I can't for the life of me understand why.

Once after everyone eats we sit down and talks some more. Seth told me and Keilani how they usually have a bonfire in a week more weeks and Mr. Billy tells the stories about the legends. We told him we'd go but I noticed he really wanted an answer from Keil. After I finish eating I feel like I needed to talk to Jacob.

"Hey can I talk to you?" he looks up at me and looks like he's going to say no but I'm a little surprised when he gets up. We walk away from the group and up the beach.

"What do you want to talk about?" he says in an annoyed tone like my presence was bothering him.

"Um yeah I wanted to know like did I do something to you or anything because I don't understand?" he laughs a short humorless laugh.

"Yeah you ruined everything" I look at him confused.

"How did I ruin anything I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You being here ruined everything so I don't like you and I want nothing to do with you so just stay out of my way." He says with so much hatred in his voice. It feels a tight pain shoot through my heart.

"You don't have to worry about it" I say walking away back to the group. I don't know why I have this feeling like I don't want to walk away from him but I learned tonight that he's asshole. When I get there everyone looks up at me.

"Liyah are you okay?" Keil asks and I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine" I know she knew I was lying so I gave her a look that meant I'll tell you later. She nods and Jacob joins the group and sits down next to Embry. I walk away to where my parents were with the other elders.

"Hey Liyah are you having fun?" mom asks once I reach them. I nod.

"Yeah but I'm getting a little tried and I was wondering when we were leaving?" My dad looks at his watch.

"Now because it's getting late and Pua already asleep and we got an early start tomorrow" he says getting up with Pua fast asleep in his arms. Her and Claire tired their selves out because she was asleep in Sue's arms.

"The movers are bringing our stuff to the new house tomorrow afternoon" mom says "So I'm going to need you girls help." I nod.

"No problem mom. I'll be in the car" I look at Quil Sr, Billy and Sue. "Bye it was nice meeting you all"

"Bye Aaliyah see you around" Billy and Quil Sr say.

"It was nice meeting you as well" Sue says. I start to walk away to the car as my mom and my aunt call Keil and Kim.

We get back to Kim's house and my aunt and uncle go to their room and we say good night to them and my parents as my parents go to the guest room.

Keil, Kim and I go to her room and change our clothes. I blow up the queen size blow up mattress my parents got for us. Once it's ready Keil and I lay down on it as Kim gets settled into her bed.

"So did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yeah I did" Keil says

"Yeah it was cool are your friends are nice…well all except Jacob" I say and Kim sits up and looks down at me.

"Um what did he say to you when you guys went walking up the beach?" she asks and I shrug.

"I basically asked him if I did anything to make him upset"

"Why would you do anything to make him upset you just met him right?" Keil asks.

"Yeah but I met him earlier at Emily's house and he looked at me then stormed out"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"What did he say when you asked him that Liyah?" Kim asks.

"Um he said I ruined everything by coming here and he doesn't want anything to do with me and I should stay out of his way"

"What are you serious?" Keil asks sitting up. "He doesn't even know you how can he say something like that" I shrug.

"I'm sorry Aaliyah, Jacob's just been….going through a lot these last few months but that's still no reason for him so say those things to you" Kim says.

"Your damn right he shouldn't have" Keil says.

"I'll get Sam to talk to him" Kim says and I shake my head.

"No its fine don't involve anyone its fine I'll stay out of his way and I won't bother him it's not a problem for me" Kim looks unsure.

"If he gives you more problems or says anything else to you Liyah let me know" I smile a little at Keil and nods.

"Ok sure Keil I will…Well goodnight guys see you in the morning." I say turning on my side.

"Night" Keil says as she gets on her side. Kim turns off the light.

"Good night guys" I hear what I believe is worry in Kim's voice. I'll have to ask her about it as I let my dreams take me into another world I can't seem to stop thinking about Jacob.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4-Working Hard & Good Friend

**Okay guys I am sooo sorry for this long wait. I've just been a little busy and I'm sorry again. Thank you guys for following the story. So without further delay.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Aaliyah and her family**

Chapter 4-Working Hard & Good Friend

"Aaliyah get up come on" I groan as I look over at my dad standing in the doorway.

"What time is it?" I ask as he looks at his watch.

"6:00 so come on so we can see what kinda of waves you can catch" he says walking away. I sigh and get up I look over at Kim and she's still sleeping. I walk over to my bag and get out my bathing suit, board shorts and my rash guard. I look down at Keil still sleeping. I walk to the bathroom across the hall and change and get my shoes on and walk downstairs to meet my dad in the kitchen.

"Alright get some water and grab something quick" I nod and get bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I put them in my bag.

"I don't have my surfboards" I say as I grab and apple and follow my dad out the house.

"I got a rental yesterday" he says and I notice the board on top of the car. We get in the car and he drives to the beach. I finish my apple as my dad stops at the beach it still dark outside I look at the clock on the dashboard it reads 6:20. We get out and I grab the surfboard walking up to the water. We stop and I put my bag down and take off my shoes.

"Ok Liyah go and let's see what we need to work on" I nod and grab the board and jog to the water. I run in and shiver at the coldness of the early morning waters. I paddle out to get some good wave once I'm out there I sit on my board and wait for the wave to reach me. Once it gets close I paddle myself a little and stand up on my board. I turn and move with my board I can hear my dad yelling at me about something but I wasn't listening. I can't stand straight and I fall off the board and the wave's crash over me. I break the surface and grab my board and paddle back to shore. Only to be met by my dad's unhappy face.

"What happened out there Aaliyah?" he asks and I sigh and toss the board down.

"The board was slippery and I lost my balance"

"Why didn't you wax it before you got into the water Aaliyah?" I shrug.

"I thought you already waxed it" my dad reaches into his bag and tosses it at me.

"Come on Aaliyah you aren't a beginner surfer you already know what you need to do before you hit the water" he scolds I huff and wax my board. Once I get the wax on my board I pick it up and walk back to the water. I paddle out like before and wait for the waves once it hits. I stand up and ride the wave it was a pretty big.

"Cutback Aaliyah!" I hear my dad yell and I do what he says and I turn breaking part of the wave I don't feel confident as I attempted the stunt. I get to the shallow water and my dad stood in the sand.

"Do you think you could've done better?" he questions.

"Yeah I do" I say as I head out to the water. I did every stunt my dad told me to make and I corrected to the mistakes he told me about. But still my dad wasn't happy with how I was surfing today.

"What was that Aaliyah?" he asks as I get back to shore to get some water.

"I'm sorry dad I'm just tired"

"You're tired?"

"Yeah I mean come on dad we've been out here all morning" I say looking at my watch it was 9:15 now. "I know I'm a little off my game but that's just because I haven't been in the water in almost a week"

"Aaliyah do you want to go to finals?" he asks.

"Yes I want to go to the finals that's what I've been working all summer for finals"

"Yeah and you don't think the other kids are working hard for finals, I'm sure they're waking up earlier and putting in time" he says and I stop and look at him. "You have to be ready and prepared because you shouldn't be making the little mistakes that you're doing out there" I sigh I know he's right. He starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask and he turns and looks back at me.

"You said you're tired so we're leaving" I sigh I know what he was doing and it's working.

"No you go ahead I'll stay back in practice some more" he smiles and nods his head.

"Good choice Aaliyah call if you need anything"

"Sure dad" I say as he walks to the car. I get up and hit the water again making sure I catch all the mistakes my dad had pointed out before. After about 20 minutes I notice other people coming to the beach now so I decide to take a break. I sat in the sand drinking some water trying to catch my breath.

"I didn't know you surfed?" A deep voice says behind me. I turn and look up to see Paul and Seth.

"Hey guys" I say as I nod at Paul's question. "Yeah I can surf" Paul sits next to me.

"Where's Keilani?" Seth asks looking around.

"She's back at Kim's house but I'm sure she'll be here soon to get me" he looks a little sad and I smile a bit. Seth has a crush on my little sister which is great because she needs a distraction from the whole Jonathan thing and Seth is a sweet guy. I just hope he can handle Keil attitude she's a handful.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I ask as Seth sits down.

"We were on pat-" Seth starts and Paul cuts him off.

"We were going to Sam and we saw you surfing and decided to say hey" I nod.

"Oh that's cool"

"Hey sis, how was the water?" We all turn around and see Keil walking up.

"Hey it's great you should've been there" she shakes her head.

"Nope once dad came back I knew he was making you work overtime" I nod.

"Hey Paul, Seth what are you guys doing here?"

"We were heading to Sam's and saw Aaliyah and decided to stop by" Seth says and she nods.

"Well we got a little time to kill mom says the moving trucks with our stuff isn't coming till later. So I told Kim I'd come get you and meet her and Jared at Sam and Emily's" I nod because I'm starving and I'm sure Emily cooked something great.

"I'm down" I say getting up and grabbing my bag. Seth and Keilani start to walk up the beach to Emily and Sam's house.

"Do you need some help?" Paul asks as I pick up my surfboard. I shake my head.

"No thanks I got it" I says we start to walk up the beach.

"You sure?" he asks and I look at him and smile.

"Yeah I'm sure I got it but thanks" he nods and we walk in silence for a bit. I look ahead of us and Seth is talking to Keilani about something and she seems interested in whatever they're talking about she even laughs her genuine laugh.

"I think Seth has a crush on my sister" I say with a smile glancing at Paul. He laughs a bit and looks at them and shakes his head.

"You have no idea" he looks over at me. "So do you like La Push so far?"

"Yeah it's cool I'll be a little nervous to start school in such a small town where everybody already knows eachother" he nods.

"Don't worry you'll fit in around here"

"I hope so but it's a good thing I got Kim and you guys have been really nice to me and my sisters…well with one exception" he looks over at me.

"Don't worry about Jacob he just-"

"An asshole yeah I know" I say cutting him off. He laughs and I laugh with him.

"Yeah he can an asshole but don't worry about it, you guys will…work it out" I shake my head.

"Nope he's made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with me" Paul stops and looks at me.

"Did he say that to you?" I shrug.

"It was something like that but its fine"

"No it's not!" Paul snaps at me and he starts to shake like he's having a seizure. I put my board down and touch his arm.

"Paul are you okay?" he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and the shaking stops.

"Yeah sorry I'm fine" he says as he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods. He picks up my board I try to stop him but he just gives me a look that says he had it. So I didn't argue as we continued walking to Sam and Emily's. We finally near their house and Seth and Keil where already walking inside. I feel really comfortable around Paul and I didn't really notice him much yesterday but he was a very handsome guy.

"Have you ever been surfing Paul?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No I've never been surfing" I look over at him.

"Well that's going change" he looks at me with a smirk.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to teach you" he laughs

"What no I don't surf, I cliff dive and swim but surfing no"

"Well you should try new things Paul" we get to Emily and Sam's porch and he puts my surfboard down and looks at me and nods.

"Fine I'll try it" I smile and hug him and he hugs me back. It feels kinda nice being in his arms.

"Great you'll have fun trust me it's easy" I say as I let go and walk to the door. "Well kinda of" He just smiles at me a shakes his head.

"Hey Paul" I says and he stops and looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being a good friend" he smiles.

"No problem Aaliyah, Now let's eat I'm starving" He opens the door and we walk in. Everybody was already there. The girls where in the kitchen and the guys were in the living room. They all turn and look at us as we walk in.

**Sorry to leave it like that but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5-Unwanted & Try to Understand

_Guys I am sooo sorry please bear with me I havent given up on this story, Thank you guys for the reviews and follows._

_Disclaimer-Look to pervious chapters_

Chapter 5-Unwanted & Try to Understand

"Hey guys" I say waving to the boys and Leah in the living room. They nod and look between Paul and I. I notice Jacob glaring at us but I wasn't sure what his problem his. I turn to Paul.

"Thanks again for helping me" he nods.

"No problem" I smile at him and walk into the kitchen with the girls and sit at the table.

"Hey guys whats up?" I ask they look over at me with smirks on their faces.

"Whats up with you and Paul?" Keil asks first and I'm completely confused.

"What? Nothing we were just walking and talking like you and Seth" I say to her "Should I ask you what's going on with you and him?" she shook her head.

"Nothing's going on I just met him yesterday"

"Okay than stop jumping down my back please. I already got that from dad earlier today" she nods and backs off and Kim looks at me.

"How was practice by the way?" she asks and I sigh.

"Ugh please don't ask"

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea" Emily puts some muffins on the table.

"Here some breakfast might make you feel better" I nod as I grab one.

"Thanks Emily" she smiles.

"No problem" Keil and Kim sit down and grab a muffin. Emily walks to the kitchen door and calls the boys in. They all come rushing in and to the table. They start grabbing muffins and I look at them a little shocked at how much they're eating but I shake it off.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Seth asks us.

"Moving in and unpacking" Keil says as she bites into her muffin.

"We can help" Seth says to my sister and I smile a bit.

"Seth don't volunteer us just because you want to spend time with her" Leah snaps glaring at my sister. Everyone looks at Leah in shock.

"Excuse you?" I say to her because she had to right to talk to my sister that way.

"You heard me and so did she"

"Look I don't know what your problem is-"

"My problem is you!" she says cutting Keil off.

"Leah stop!" Seth growled at her.

"Well to be honest with you I don't really care if I'm your problem because sweetie you're going have to deal with me just like I'm going have to deal with you" Keil says standing up.

"So how about you don't talk to me and I won't waste my time with you okay" she says and everyone's a little surprised. "Come on Aaliyah we should get home" I nod and stand up as Keil and I walk to the door.

"You guys don't have to go" Seth says stopping us.

"It's cool Seth we know when we're not wanted" Keil says glancing at Jacob and Leah.

"But-"

"I see you at school on Monday Seth" she says as she walks out and I follow her as I grab my board. We walk up the drive way to the road to Kim's house.

"Have I told how I didn't want to leave Hawaii?" she asks and I laugh a little.

"Yeah I think you said it before"

"I can't believe this our second day here and we haven't started school and we already have people who hate us" she says and I sigh and nod.

"You think if we beg dad hard enough he'll let us go back to Hawaii and stay with grandma or someone?" I shake my head.

"I doubt it…we have a better chance off asking mom and her feeling guilty and probably would sending us back for the holidays"

"Ugh….this sucks" she says as we walk up to Kim's house.

"Tell me about" I say as I put the broad down on the porch and we walk inside.

"Hey girls" my mom and aunt say as soon as they see us.

"Hey" we say.

"Where's Kim?" Aunt Jen asks.

"With Jared and everyone" Keil answers as she sits on the couch.

"I'm going be upstairs mom" I say and she nods and I walk up the stairs to Kim's room. I get out some jeans and a t-shirt and my under clothes and head to the bathroom across the hall.

I feel total relaxed as the warm water hits my skin. I wash my hair and thinking about everything that's happened since we've been here. I was starting to be on Keil side about not wanting to move here of course I want my mom to go for her dreams and goals. I know she gave up a lot of stuff for us and my dad but it was a lot to do and I'm never one to complain about things begin hard or my problems. So I know this is just something I'm going to have to deal with especially if it means my mom is happy.

I get out of the shower and I change my clothes and I comb through my hair and leave it down. As I grab my stuff and walk back into Kim's room. I notice her and Keil on the bed as I put my stuff back in my bag.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I grab my sweat jacket.

"I live here" she says with a small smile as I pull my jacket over my head. "I wanted to come back and check on you guys"

"We're fine" I say as I sit at her desk and she nods.

"Well I want you to know that everyone says their sorry about Jake and Leah-"

"You don't have too"

"But I want to what they said to you guys was wrong and that's not how the rest of us feel we want you guys here" I nod it feels good to know that some people want us here.

"Thanks….what's up with them anyway?" Keil ask and Kim sighs.

"Well Jake he's in love with this girl name Bella who lives in Forks but she is in love with this other guy and just keeps dragging Jake along" I look over at her and I feel a sharp pain in heart. It was like I could literally feel the pain he was going through.

"Seriously want kinda of girl does that?" Keil asks and Kim shrugs. I could see where his pain was coming from but I don't understand what it had to do with me or why he was so mad at me.

"And Leah well….her and Emily are cousins" I look over at her in surprise because they didn't act like cousins when I saw them.

"Really?" Keil asks and Kim nods.

"Leah and Sam use to date back in high school and then one weekend Leah invited Emily down to visit and meet Sam…..and he broke up with Leah"

"He got with Emily...seriously that's shady" Keil says shaking her head and I was just as shocked. I would never think that someone as sweet as Emily would do something like that to her family.

"It's not like that" Kim tries to explain.

"How is it not like that Kim, he left his high school sweetheart for her cousin that sounds really shady….I mean I could see if it was some other girl but her cousin" Keil says shaking her head.

"Keilani you really don't understand the situation" Kim says I look at her eyes and can tell she wants to say something else or explain this.

"Kim come on don't be naïve its clear is day now how would you feel if you invited us here and you wanted Aaliyah to meet Jared and then he just breaks up with you and gets with Liyah and she doesn't nothing to stop it, you're saying you wouldn't be pissed?" Keil questions her and Kim sighs and looks down and doesn't say anything.

"See, Leah is a strong person because if that happened to me I wouldn't be around them or talk to them again it would be like their dead to me." Keil says as she gets up.

"We better get going through mom says the movers are on their way to the new house" she walks out of the room and I stand up and walk to the door but stop when I notice Kim isn't following me.

"Kim are you okay?" she shakes her head and looks up at me.

"Aaliyah, Emily's are really good person she didn't mean what happen….she just….fell in love with him….she told me she never meant to hurt Leah" I sigh and walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Look Kim, I understand where you're coming from sometimes you can't help who you love…but I also understand what Keil was saying and truthfully my heart goes to Leah because I would be crushed if that happened to me" she sighs.

"I know but I just don't want your opinion of her to change because of this"

"Kim come on you know I don't judge people like that, I don't judge on people's history I judge on the type of person they are now" she nods. "But as for Keilani I can't speak for her but I'll make sure she keeps her opinions about the situation to herself"

"Thanks Liyah" she says as she hugs me and I hug her back.

"No problem Kimmy"

"I hope you understand everything soon" she whispers and I almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean?" I ask she shakes her head.

"Nothing come on everyone's waiting on us" she says and walks out of the room. I stay there unsure of what she meant.

_I hope you guys enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think, I want to take a poll to see if you guys want there to be something with Aaliyah and Paul? And if you want Keilani and Leah to be friends? So please review and let me know. _


End file.
